I Have A Family
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is a reaction fic to 14.x13. It was done awhile ago and I couldn't sit to type it up. This is a re-imagining of how that could have gone, it's AU in that Mary died in the alternate universe, and the boys quit talking to her after the thing with the Brit Men of Letters. Also not a fic you should read if you do not like John. Destiel is also established.


_**Disclaimer: The characters of **__SPN __**do not belong to me. This is a reaction oneshot to 14x13. Mostly because they should have done that loads better in my opinion. This is going to be slightly AU in that while Mary did come back, she died. I can't stand her now. They ruined her as soon as she came back. Anyway, if you dislike John, one, that kills me, and two, this fic isn't for you. **_

I Have A Family

By Julia

As the lights came back on, and Dean's green eyes took in his father, his heart was pounding out of his chest. He'd expected Michael to be out of his head, not his father back from the dead. His eyes filled with tears, and he immediately moved to hug him. Dean hugged him tightly, and he couldn't stop from taking a big sniff of John. He had missed him so much, and that smell. Old Spice and coconut from John's shampoo. Dean moved so Sam could hug him too, and Dean knew that he was going to have to tell his father he was married to Cas. Dean didn't even for a second think that John wouldn't accept him. It was just going to be startling news. Sometimes it still didn't feel real to him and they'd been married officially for two years. Dean couldn't take his eyes off John Winchester.

"What…. What is this place?" John asked, after the initial shock over knowing it was 2019 had passed. John could tell that time had passed now that he got a better look at his boys. He was mostly speechless. This was a huge shock to him. John looked around, wherever this was, it was huge. His eyes were wide as he looked around. John hardly knew what to say or think. He brushed his hand

through his brown hair that was tinged a bit with grey, and cast his eyes around the library. It was an impressive room. "This is a great room, these books….." He said, moving to look at the books on the shelves. They were old, first editions for sure.

Sam was still in shock as he watched his father check out the books. "This is the Men of Letters bunker." He said. "And this is the library." Sam loved it in here. But he loved to read. Dean was speechless, and Sam shared a look with him. Dean's green eyes were still full of tears. Sam got it, he was trying to keep them from forming for him, too. Sa looked at John as he turned back to face them. Sam brushed his hand across his scruffy chin. When they'd done this with the pearl, they'd never thought this would happen. Sam cleared his throat. "Dad, we've got a lot to tell you." He said, and the thought of having to tell it to him was incredibly daunting. Sharing a look with Dean, Sam said, "Dean's married."

God, that was _such_ a dick move. Dean sighed and wiped his eyes and looked at John, who had an eyebrow raised. "Sammy, you fucking suck." Dean muttered under his breath as he faced John. John had a patient look on his face. "Dad, I am married." He confirmed, and showed his dad his ring, it was John's own, that had to be strange for him. John's eyes widened and brushed with tears. "His name is Castiel. We call him Cas. But he's a Winchester." The fact that Cas had taken Dean's name had really touched him. His mind flashed on Cas being a doctor and it gave him shivers. The sex had been good that night. "We've been together for four years, but the marriage part is two years old." He said, and John was just looking at him with a knowing smile on his face. Then Dean launched into the full story, of how they'd fallen and everyone had been able to tell but Dean himself until he'd gotten sense while in Purgatory. That was when he'd started to fall in love with Cas. Or, rather, notice that he'd been in love with Cas for four years. Dean also told his father about the kids he and Cas were now raising. By the time he'd gotten through all of that, John was grinning from ear to ear. Dean was shaky as he heard his father tell him he was so proud of him, and he really wanted to meet Dean's husband. Dean's eyes freshly misted. "Dad, you have no idea how much that means to me. I really want you to meet Cas and the kids." Dean was already pulling out his phone to call his feathered, gorgeous husband.

Castiel Winchester was just leaving having checked on Donatello when his phone started playing "Uptown Funk", meaning it was his hunter husband. After the initial panic that something had happened passed, Cas said, "Hello, sweetheart." He couldn't get his mind off the 'Dr. Sexy' sex. They had gone for an hour, eaten, and gone for another forty-five minutes. Cas had been the most satisfied he'd ever been in his life. "I've been thinking about you all day." He said, his voice a soft purr. He already had plans to show Dean exactly how much he loved him when he got home. He was also stopping to get pie.

Heart fluttering as it always did when he heard his husband's voice, Dean also shivered at the sound of desire in Cas' voice. "I've been thinking about you too, babe. But something happened. My… my dad's back." Dean heard his husband's sharp breath. The whole story came out, the pawn shop, the artifacts, the kids who'd stolen Baby. Dean was starting to mist up again. "Dad… he… he wants to meet you. And the kids." Dean hoped they'd be able to get a hold of Claire. She'd been hiding since she lost Kaia. Not that Dean could blame her, he'd been suicidal when they'd lost Cas. When Lucifer had killed him. Dean just hoped she'd come to meet John.

Castiel knew that there could be ramifications, but he also was dying to meet his father in law. And he wanted Jack and Claire to as well. He had his own tears forming because he knew how much that his husband had wanted this. Until Mary had been brought back by his father and she'd done what she'd done, working with the Brit Men of Letters, he'd have wanted her here there as well. She had died in the alternate universe. Cas himself didn't hate her, but he also didn't miss her being in their lives. Cas finally spoke. "I'm so glad, Dean. You know how much I've wanted to meet John." He remembered everything that Dean and Sam had ever told him about their father.

"Can you bring Jack, babe? I'm going to see if I can get a hold of our daughter." Dean had never in a million years thought that he would have kids. And that he'd be glad about it. They had told each other that they loved each other and then hung up so Dean could call his daughter. He pulled up her number on his phone and hit the call button, praying that she'd answer. And since he always prayed to Cas, he knew that his husband heard him. He was granted with Claire picking up on the 3rd ring, with a 'Hey, Dad.' Cas, since he was the one who looked like Jimmy, her actual father, was 'Daddy'. Dean's eyes filled with tears yet again. "Claire, I've got some news, hon." He told her about John, his voice shaking the whole time.

That was a total shock. Claire brushed her blonde hair out of her eyes. But also, she was worried about what it would change. She wasn't sure she wanted to bring that up with him. She knew how happy that he was about this whole thing. She also knew that he was calling to ask her to come to the bunker. Claire hadn't been to the bunker more than a few times. She liked to be on her own, and for awhile, she'd lived with Jody Mills. She liked that, only in that there was always someone there. Dean and Cas always had to save the world. She wasn't sure what to say. "Dad, you know that I'm glad that you're happy. But… what is this going to change? You brought him here from 2003. You… it might have totally changed everything." Claire hated herself for bringing that up. She heard him take a deep, shaky breath. "Wait, Dad….. I'm not trying to say this is bad per se. You know that I want to meet Grandpa." She'd only been calling him that for about a year. For a long time, Claire had thought him wrong for the way Sam and Dean had been raised. It had taken a lot of convincing to get her to see that she'd been wrong. It was seeing how much Dean and her uncle loved him that got her to change her mind.

What Claire said bothered him, because it had already occurred to him. "Claire, I know that you're probably right. But I need this, I need to have him here right now." She didn't know about Michael had once again possessed him, and that Dean had planned to go underwater, locked up with him forever. They hadn't told her or Jack. He knew they were going to have to tell her and Jack about Michael being in his head again. He'd left that part out about why they'd used the artifact. Dean sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Sam and John had gone to town to get some food. Dean's breath was still shaking. "Just, come meet him. I need this, I need him." Dean just told her to come when she asked him why, and what was wrong. Telling her he loved her, he hung up. He let out a shaky breath. He knew he also had to tell his father why Mary wasn't here as well. Because he'd have to tell him what she'd done. Dean didn't like to think about it, and all pictures of her had been hidden away or destroyed. Sam hadn't said much at all about it, but Dean didn't miss her. He wished that Amara and Chuck had never brought her back, Dean's eyes brushed with tears again and moved to sit down. Dean tried to focus on the fact that his father was alive. He knew how dangerous time travel was, and he couldn't focus on the bad this might mean. It was too good to him to have John.

Meanwhile, John was behind the wheel of the Impala, and was loving it totally and completely. He and Sam were almost to the grocery store. He didn't know when he'd ever been this happy. He wished that his wife was around, but as she hadn't been for years, it was easy to adjust to the idea that she wasn't. John had the radio on, and he and Sam had been talking about things. He'd noticed that Sam wasn't talking about Mary at all, and while he wanted to ask why, he didn't. He was afraid that it might be something bad that he wouldn't be able to handle. John decided to ask about how Sam felt about Dean and Cas, how long he'd been able to tell that they were in love. "So, how long do you think that Dean has been in love with Cas? And vice versa? I've got to admit, it's surprising to me. But I'm glad for him. I never thought that he would actually get married." John knew it was because Dean had had a very low opinion of himself for a very long time. John had tried to help him see that he was wrong and it usually hadn't worked. He turned into the grocery parking lot. "I just wish you'd found someone too." John knew about Jess of course, but John wondered why Sam hadn't found someone else. Had he decided not to?

"I think Cas has been in love with Dean since he pulled Dean out of hell. And I think that Dean has loved him since they first met. It just took him a long time to realize it. It's amazing, really, because I thought that he'd never admit it. But the thought of losing each other permanently was what got things moving." Sam had never tried to tell Dean how he felt about Cas, because he knew Dean's stubborn nature would take over and he'd refuse. Sam hadn't wanted that to happen. He'd done his best to let Dean realize it on his own. Then Sam had to consider what his father had said about him still being single. "I'm okay, Dad. I have more to worry about."

As they headed inside, John wondered if Sam meant that. "Well, I will bug you about it." He said, as he reached for a cart. "Look…. I'm sorry that we fought. You… you deserved to have a normal life, Sammy. I shouldn't have reacted the way that I did. You were so smart and you had worked so hard to get into Stanford. I really, I need you to forgive me." John knew how being one of their family worked, just because you weren't acting like you were angry didn't mean that you weren't. He just hadn't been able at the time to stop thinking about revenge for Mary's death. He couldn't even be angry at her for setting all of this in motion by making the deal with the yellow eyed demon. "I was just wrong. I'm sorry."

Quiet for a long moment, when Sam did reply his voice was shaking. "Dad, I'm… that's been over for me for a really long time. I've had so much happen since then. And I'm not angry at you." Sam brushed his hand across his scruffy chin. "Whenever I think of you, I regret that I didn't get to say goodbye. Even though I now the fact that I didn't isn't on me." Sam did still think of that night. He actually still had nightmares on occasion. It was something that had never left his mind for good. "Dad, I was always meant to get back into this. Nothing we could have done would change that."

Briefly touching Sam's shoulder, John knew that Sam meant what he said. He set them down a frozen food aisle, he knew his son and what he would eat. He reached for some frozen pizzas. "I'm glad that you're at least at peace with some things." He was surprised when Sam put some frozen French fries n the cart. But he accepted it and they moved on down the aisle. "Just promise me that you'll at least be open to the idea of moving on if the chance comes along." John said, meaning not only a real relationship, or having a normal life. John felt so guilty that his sons had ended up in this life. Most of it he blamed on himself and his desire for revenge.

Making the promise, they moved on to different topics and over what food to get Sam was trying not to dwell on the fact that this might have huge and horrific consequences. Sam was too glad that his father was back. He knew that Dean was, too. It kind of surprised Sam that Mary hadn't come back as well. But when he'd thought more about it, he thought it shouldn't be that surprising. Dean had felt so betrayed by what Mary had done. Sam wasn't sure that he was as angry as Dean was, but he did get why Dean was. Dean had practically raised Sam, and so Mary aligning with people who'd tried to kill Sam had to have made him incredibly angry.

An hour later, they were all gathered in the huge bunker library, eating tuna casserole. It had always been John and Dean's favorite meal. Dean was seated inbetween his husband and Jack, and he was so happy. He knew that it wasn't something that he would ever expect to happen again. He was squeezing his husband's hand as he reached for his beer, and laughing about the old story they were telling the kids. Dean's eyes met Cas', and he knew that Cas loved this, too. And he was already calling John 'Dad'. At John's insistence, of course. Dean was beyond thrilled that John had done that. In all the ways he'd envisioned this, it hadn't been like this. Leaning in to whisper in Cas' ear, Dean was amazed. "I love this."

Shivering as Dean's hot breath was on his earlobe, Cas pressed his lips to Dean's cheek. "I'm so glad that we get this time." He whispered back to his husband. Cas pulled back so he could look into those green eyes. "Can we talk alone for a moment?" Cas asked, and Dean gave him a wary look but agreed. They left the library and went to the kitchen. Cas moved to push Dean up against the fridge. He pressed his body against Dean's and kissed him deeply. "I'm sorry…. But you started this with your mouth by my ear." Cas teasingly admonished, and kissed him again, Dean grinning against Cas' lips. He grinned into the kiss.

Music, Elvis in particular, began to play in the library. Dean bit his lip. It was some slow song that Cas liked. But he moved to take Cas in his arms, and they began to dance. Cas' arms wrapped around Dean's waist, and Dean's slid around Cas' neck. They just moved with the song. Dean buried his head in Cas' neck. He broke the silence. "Cas, I know that Dad being back… we don't know what this will do, but I need him here. This whole Michael thing…. I never should have said yes. All I was doing was trying to keep you guys safe." Dean knew it was one of his biggest regrets. He and Cas had already talked about how Dean had felt while being used by Michael.

Cas didn't like to think about the time Dean had been gone. It had been a truly horrific time for them both. Cas had missed seeing Dean, and knowing that he was out there doing those awful things had made it unbearable. And Cas and Dean had had to have a discussion about issues from that. Cas rubbed Dean's back. "You know that I get why you did it. Even if I was incredibly angry that you didn't talk to me before you did it." They had had a huge argument about that. Cas had been surprised when Dean had just let Cas yell until he was hoarse. He'd told Cas that he had every right to be angry. Cas had known that, but the fact that Dean had agreed had surprised him. "Are you planning on telling John about the whole Michael decision? Because that's why he's here. Because you were trying to get rid of him." Cas buried his head in Dean's neck, even if that was a bit awkward, since he was a bit taller than Dean. But he loved to smell Dean's neck. The smell of Dean was home to him. Cas also had something to tell him. He'd given up his Grace, because he wanted to grow old with Dean. He also knew that he didn't want to live without Dean. He'd already done it and had barely made it through. He pulled back so he could look Dean in the eyes. "Dean, I have something to tell you." With no preamble, he said, "I gave up my Grace. Because I can't live without you. And I want us to grow old together." Cas wasn't sure what Dean was going to say.

That was completely unexpected. Dean could only blink at him in surprise at first. He wasn't angry that Cas hadn't talked to him first, because of why Cas had done it. Dean would have done the same in Cas' shoes. "I'm not even angry. Because I wanted to die when Lucifer murdered you." Dean hadn't actually told Cas that. "I had to be dead to talk to Billie for a case, and I didn't actually want to come back. Sam said that I almost didn't." Dean hated the tears that were gathering in Cas' eyes. "So I get exactly how you would feel." He reached up and cupped his husband's cheek. "And I would love nothing more than to grow old with you. Maybe have a baby. Start a kid from scratch." Dean stroked Cas' cheek with his thumb. "I want so much with you that I never thought I deserved. The reason that I finally realized I was in love with you is that you believe that I'm worthy of good things. You always have known that I'm a good person. It took someone like you believing and telling me that for me to get it." Dean had finally accepted that he was meant to be with Cas because of that. "You did the right thing for you, so I can't fault you. And besides, what you gave up for me…. not just anyone would have done that." Dean said, truly in awe of his husband.

Pressing a kiss to Dean's lips, Cas hugged him closer. "Plus, I really want to sleep with you and wake up with you. And I really miss ice cream." At this, they both laughed. Then Cas realized that Dean hadn't answered his question about John. "You never answered me about telling John about Michael." Cas reminded him gently. He also had to wonder if John knew about Mary's actions since Chuck and Amara had brought her back. Cas had been surprised that Dean hadn't seemed to show a lot of remorse when Mary had died. Only in that she was still his mother. Cas knew that Dean had been extremely angry with her, and rightfully so.

Dean sighed. "Only if I have to. He hasn't asked, and I don't want to have to tell him. Michael's gone, and that's all that matters." Dean knew they still had to stop him, but thankfully he wasn't sharing his head space with him anymore. Dean shrugged a shoulder. "And no, I don't plan on telling him about Mary, either." Dean had ceased calling her 'Mom'. Sam hadn't, but they also hadn't spoken about her since she'd died again. Dean kissed him once again. "Come on, let's get the pies and go back in." Dean knew they had to tell John _about_ Michael, though. It was too important to keep from him. Dean just wasn't looking forward to it. He grabbed the pies and they joined the family.

The next morning, Cas found himself alone in the kitchen with John. He was glad he'd thrown on some pjs before he'd left his and Dean's room. "Good morning, Dad." Cas said, testing it out. John had insisted that he call him that. Cas had been a Winchester long enough to know not to argue. Cas moved to get out some eggs and bacon. He knew his husband's eating habits. He looked at John. "Do you want to eat breakfast? I tend to get up before Dean and I like making him breakfast." Cas said, he wondered if John knew that he'd been an angel, or what Jack was.

"Yeah, if you need help I can fry bacon." It was about the only thing he knew how to cook besides burgers. He could grill the hell out of a burger. He accepted the huge package of bacon from Cas and got out a huge frying pan. John assumed it was like the service, this place had been meant to house several men, so they had to be prepared to _feed _several men. John put some of the bacon in the pan. They hadn't really spoken much the night before, not about anything serious. John looked at his son in law, (that felt strange along with good) and said, "Castiel, I want you to know, this isn't what I had planned for Dean, but I can tell you're good for him. He loves you."

It touched him, what John said. Cas was just surprised, he'd been worried that John wouldn't approve. Mostly because he'd known when John had been born, and homosexuality had still been seen as insanity. Cas looked at him, while whipping up the eggs, they were having scrambled due to the easiness of it. "I love him, too, John. I would and _have_ given my life for him." Cas didn't just mean giving up being an angel. Cas didn't know if he should bring that up or not. Since he wasn't sure what John knew. What Cas _did_ know was he wasn't going to be the one to tell him about Mary. Cas felt his eyes brushing with tears at the thought of having to. "He's so glad that you're back. You have no idea how much he's missed you. He's told me so many stories about you. And they're all good. Even the ones that he doesn't like to think about." At this, John winced. "No, Dad. He gets why you did what you did. He loves you. And it's amazing to see him raising our kids. I know that he learned everything from you. He knows how much that you love him. He forgives you for everything." Cas said, as he added the eggs to the pan and got some bread out. He watched as John flipped the bacon over. "Our daughter Claire is on her way as well. She's eager to meet you. And frankly, I've never seen my son so taken with anyone since he's come into our lives." Cas was truly grateful for Jack and Claire. He knew how important it was to Dean that they like John.

All of what Castiel was saying touched him deeply. John was going to have to speak with Dean, let him know how proud of him he was. He touched Cas' shoulder. "I am so glad for you. I really am. It is obvious that you love my son. And Sam. It may not have been the family I'd dreamed for Dean, but I couldn't have asked for anyone better for my son." After flipping more bacon, he set his eyes on his son in law, who turned to face him as he cooked the eggs. "I know what you did for my son. You're human now." Cas' eyes rose a bit. "Dean told me on the way to bed last night. And even if I wasn't already on board with things, that would have done it. You gave up immortality for my son. There's not that many people who would have done that. And you did it without even a hesitation." John still was in awe of Castiel for what Cas had done. He'd chosen to be with Dean, and to _die_ with him one day. "But I want you to promise me something, Castiel. You have to promise me that as soon as whatever this is that caused me to be back is dead, or gone, that all of you get out. Have normal lives. You're already a family. That is obvious. But you all should be living normal lives. House in the burbs, date nights, kids' games, that kind of thing." John felt that that was what his family deserved.

Before Cas could reply, Dean came in. He wore a pair of pj bottoms with no shirt, and a robe that was unbelted. Cas could see the hickeys that he'd left on his husband's torso, and some of them were left over from the Cas was a "doctor" sex. Cas' cheeks flushed with a blush as soon as that night had entered his mind. Dean, grinning, moved to kiss him good morning. And it was a _kiss_, Cas' toes curled in his slippers. "Dean Henry." Cas said, a bit admonishing. Only because John was in the room. "Dad's here." He said, his tone a bit on the scandalized side. Dean just chuckled and kissed him once more, albeit less passionate this time. Cas still shivered.

"Hey, Dad. What's this? You want Cas and I to retire?" Dean asked, he had excellent hearing. John flushed a little. "Dad, I'm not going to lie to you. I've thought about it. And I might agree to give it up. Once the way is clear to do so. But I have a family. It wasn't what I was looking for either, but I'm happy." Dean knew that was only partly true. He just didn't want to have to go into why it wasn't completely true. Dean moved to start coffee. He could not start his day without coffee. Dean met his father's eyes. "Even if I stay in this life, I need you to support my choice." His eyes started to brush with tears. "Because I need you, Dad. I didn't know just how much until I saw you again." His voice was firm but nervous.

After taking off the bacon and adding more, John turned to look at his son. He moved to hug him, and John could see the relief in his son's eyes. "Dean, no. Get this through that very stubborn Winchester head that I love you. I love you no matter what happens. I support any choice that you make. You are happy, Dean. I can tell there's something else going on, but you're still happier than I've ever known you to be. You're right. You do have a family. It's for them that I'm thinking of in asking you to lead normal lives. You will be in less danger if you all get out of this life." His hand waved around the kitchen.

Dean knew his father was doing this out of love. "Dad, I know why you want us to. I do. I just, I'm not sure I'm ready to let anything go just yet." Other than stopping Michael, he just had a feeling that life wasn't done with them just yet. "That's all I ask. That you support me." He said, and John nodded. Dean accepted the plate of food his husband handed him, and his cup of coffee, and moved to sit down and eat his breakfast. No one had gone out to get the paper yet, so Dean just tried to focus on his food. He listened as his husband talked while they kept going with breakfast. This really was a good thing to Dean, and he refused to change his mind.

A couple of days later, and they were waiting for Claire to arrive so she could meet her grandfather. John was glad that he was going to get to meet her. From what Castiel had said, she was turning out a lot like Dean. John was kind of surprised about that. But he still was eager to meet her. He was disappointed she'd ended up hunting. But her family being who they were, it wasn't a huge surprise. John cast his glance on Dean as he came into the library. "Is she on her way?" He asked, and Dean nodded. John was glad she was coming. He looked at Dean. "You plan on telling me what's going on? I know you know why I'm back. Not that I'm not glad. Hell was hell."

If Dean hadn't known that hell was exactly what it was supposed to be, he might have laughed. "I know. I think that's when I actually fell in love with Cas. When he told me he was the one who pulled me out of hell." Dean thought he'd taken way too long to figure it out. "I just wish it hadn't taken me four years to figure it out." Dean had apologized to Cas the first time they'd slept together, telling him that he was sorry for not having realized it sooner, and then being chicken about speaking up. He also had remembered all the times that he'd flirted with guys without realizing that he was doing it at the time. "I think I was always meant to be with him, Dad. I now how crazy that sounds. But there's no doubt in my mind. He's it."

John watched his son rub his thumb over the wedding ring that had used to be his. John was beyond touched that Dean used his ring to marry a man that loved him so much. And that Dean loved just as much back. "You have come such a long way, Dean. I know I told you, but I'm so proud of you. You didn't hide your feelings forever, like some gay or bisexual men do. You spoke up and told Cas that you loved him. Do you know how brave that is? People still get stoned to death for being gay in this world. You are so brave, and you're doing exactly what I taught you to be. Yourself. All I care about is you're happy."

Before Dean could reply, the door to the bunker opened, and Claire Novak-Winchester (yes, she'd done it legally) came down the stairs. "Hey, Dad." She said, at the sight of Dean. "Where's Daddy?" She asked, looking up at Dean as she reached the bottom. She'd assumed she'd get to see her other father as well. And her baby brother. She hadn't actually met him yet. But she'd been dealing with grief over losing Kaia. It had been one of the hardest things she'd ever had to go through. Then her eyes fell on John Winchester. She was surprised to find her blue eyes filling with tears at the sight of him. "Hi, Grandpa." Claire said. She'd thought this day would never come. And now that it was here, she was nervous.

Dean had to work to keep the tears from forming as he answered Claire. "Cas and your brother went on a beer run." Dean said, and he was never so grateful for his daughter's presence. Maybe she'd distract John and he'd forget that he'd asked Dean why he was back. Dean just wasn't sure he could go into it right now. Dean was very emotional as he watched John and Claire interact. This was something that Dean had never thought he'd have. His child interacting with their grandfather. Mostly because Dean had never thought he'd have kids or a real family. Dean knew then, watching them, that he would do as John asked. When Michael was killed or locked away, Dean and Cas would retire. Dean hoped that the rest of the Winchester clan would, but he knew that he couldn't force Claire to. Or Sam. Jack had no choice. He was leaving the business and moving to an actual house with Dean and Cas. Family didn't end in blood. Dean was ready to move on. Have a baby with his husband. For the first time in his life, Dean had hope for the future.

_Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more_

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion  
I was soaring ever higher but I flew too high  
Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think I was still a mad man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreamin'  
I can hear them say_

_Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more_

_**Author's note: So yeah, this shouldn't haves been done already. Sciles distracted me. This should be it for this. I just wasn't satisfied with what they gave us. And I was pissed it meant John had to be dead again. Any canon fic I write will have him, because to me, he stayed alive and Dean didn't have to give up shit. Hope you liked, but if you didn't, oh well. I'm not out to please **__everyone__**. I **__will __**ignore hate comments on this fic. You've been warned. **_


End file.
